


Hunter x Hunter One Shots

by dog2467



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2467/pseuds/dog2467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots for the anime "Hunter x Hunter."  Will be multiple ships, and you may also request a ship as well as a scenario.  All are welcomed, but not all may be taken to be put into one shot form due to either unfamiliarity of characters, confusing scenario, too complicated to be put into one chapter, etc.<br/>Don't be afraid to comment any suggestions though.<br/>Co-authors are also welcomed to help beta read, write, and reply to commenters.  If you wish to be apart of this just comment me about it for other information and rules applying.<br/>No ships may be criticized due to opinions of different people.  Please be nice to others about their own ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter x Hunter One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> KilluGon one shot.  
> Gon has been keeping a secret and Killua is tired of waiting for him to say it on his own. After throwing a fit, Gon gives in and tells him something that shocks him.

“You’re an idiot.” The words casually came out of the mouth of Killua Zoldyck. The white haired ex-assassin sat on the lounge chair and propped his elbow on the arm of the chair, resting his chin in the palm of his pale hand. His striking blue eyes stared at the other individual occupying the room. He tapped his cheek with his single pointer finger of the hand he was resting on, seemingly bored and tired of waiting any longer.

 

The other pouted in disagreement, “Says the one who almost got caught by stealing all the chocolate in the store!” He retorted. This was Gon Freecss. A black haired boy known for his enthusiasm and his instincts. His skin was tan, the total opposite of his friend. His eyes were as green as the trees at Whale Island, the place where was raised.

 

Killua huffed and placed a leg over the other, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air, “It wasn’t even _good_ chocolate. Ugh, I am never having _that_ brand again.” He stood up from the chair and walked over to Gon, poking him in the forehead with a slight glare, “Besides, I haven’t been the only one being bad lately.”

 

“Eh!? What’s that supposed to mean?” Gon exclaimed.

 

“It means exactly what you think it means!” Shouted the white haired boy, starting to get a little frustrated, “I know you’ve been hiding something from me! I thought eventually you would tell me what’s up, but I’ve waited so long. I’m starting to get tired of fucking waiting. Just spit it out!”

 

“Spit what out – Oh . . . well, yeah there is something I’ve been hiding from you. I have been wanting to tell you for a long time, but it’s not the _easiest_ thing to say.” Gon replied as he rubbed the side of his arm, feeling slightly self-conscious. His cheeks formed a slight pink. He contemplated on whether he should tell the other, or let it forever be kept a secret. He took a second to process several outcomes that may happen if he told Killua his secret. Some were nice, some were okay, and others were just devastating. He was a risker though, and he decided for the latter.

 

Out of nowhere he placed both of his hands on Killua’s shoulders, staring at him straight in the eye. Killua was taken back a bit by Gon’s sudden contact and determination so he couldn’t help the slight blush that shone clearly on his pale cheeks, “I-Idiot what are you doing--!?”

 

He was cut off by the sudden crushing of lips onto his. The former assassin tensed with his eyes widening. His whole body seemingly turned red. Giving in, he closed his eyes and returned the sloppy kiss.

 

Both were inexperienced and in didn’t turn out as good as Gon planned, but he couldn’t get enough of the sweet taste of Killua. He meant to pull away after a short, sweet intercourse but neither of them could find the will to pull away. Their need for oxygen over took that will away and the two finally split.

 

The two teens’ faces matched in the bright color of red. Gon pulled Killua into a tight embrace; he whispered three words in the others ear. Three words that changed life for the both of them,

 

_“I love you.”_


End file.
